


Hush

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [17]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: August 12th, 1923. Rural Arkansas. Agony:Bliss.Casper and Aggie paint the baby's nursery.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about an 18 year old, father to be, Casper Hall being cute with his wife? Yes. The monster before he was a monster.

~August 12th, 1923~

* * *

 

The newspapers underneath his feet crunched loudly when he stepped into the barren room, its walls as stark white as snow. Carefully sitting the buckets of paint down gently so not to spill the contents inside, Casper looked around at the room with a troubled face.  
  
What color would be good for the walls? Blue, perhaps? Maybe yellow? But he didn't like yellow that much...  
  
"Can't decide?"  
  
He tore his mind out of it thoughtful musings on interior decor and looked to the doorway to find his wife, and he immediate had to stiffen laughter. She wearing the ugliest dress he'd ever laid eyes upon. His wife snorted at the look of pure disgust and amusement that danced across his face. She clearly didn't like the dress either.

"Aggie..." 

Aggie laughed, moving carefully further into the room.   
  
"It belonged to my eldest sister while she was pregnant. She insisted I wear it until the baby is born."  
  
Casper let out a sigh of relief at that. He could rest easy knowing that hideous dress would not torment their sight for long. Maybe they could have it burned once it has outlived its purpose? The color alone looked cursed enough to convince him. It's unlikely it could be passed down anymore. Aggie had only two siblings younger than her, and Jo, a boy unlikely to even consider a wife, wouldn't need it, and Jo's twin sister Marjorie was insistent that she would never need it. Aggie would be the last in the family to use it. No keeping it for when their own children had children, because it was so darn ugly.   
  
"It may look hideous but you look pretty in anything, Aggie."  
  
Aggie rolled her eyes, with a fond smile. She stood next to her husband, and looked around the room, a hand rhythmically rubbing circles on her swollen stomach. Her hand would stop for the briefest moment when she felt her baby kick against it.   
  
"Oh Russell, lying is not nice."  
  
Aggie playfully jabbed at him with her elbow. He absolutely loathed it when anybody called him by his first name, which was why he always used his middle name. He preferred it much more. But she was allowed to call him Russell. He absolute loved his first name when she spoke it. It sounded so right.  
  
"Not lying. More importantly though, which color should we go with for the room?" The knew they should have done this sooner, when Aggie wasn't too far along to be of help. But Casper had been spending the past months proving to the Andrews family that yes, he did love Aggie and was happy to be a part of this family. No matter that Aggie's father Jacob had pointed a shotgun at him during the entire wedding.  
  
Now that things had calmed down, and the baby was due any day, it was time to paint the nursery. They both fell into a state of pondering over the toughest decision they'd ever had to make thus far. Making the baby had been easy, getting married was a choice if a bit of a pressure. For now, until the day the baby decided it was time for it to enter the world, this was their greatest challenge.  
  
"How about...we just paint the room like a nice meadow? It will work even if it either is a boy or a girl."  
  
Casper toyed around with his wife's suggestion for a minute or two, trying to picture the room as it could be, until he finally nodded in satisfaction and firmly grabbed the nearest paintbrush to begin laying down the first layer of paint. They had left over green from when Marjorie had come over to paint the door. 

Aggie smiled at her husband, as he struggled to maneuver the paintbrush in his inexperienced hand and then left him to his struggle since she had chores to do at the moment. She wanted to be as useful as possible until she'd be restricted to their bed, as not to over exhaust herself.   
  
It was well into the afternoon when Aggie came back with a old and small coffee table that they were going to throw out at the end of the month, but she thought might instead be useful in here. She carefully held it as she reentered what was soon to be their first baby's nursery. She noticed her husband's state and couldn't help but giggle. There was white paint all over his worn clothes and even some droplets had managed to entangle itself to his vibrant red locks of hair.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
Casper only grumbled in response while walking over to help her place the small table away from where they planned to put the crib. Art in general was certainly not his strong suit, and it showed, to his credit the walls were already dry with a fresh coat of white paint so at least he succeeded in that. He'd been thinking for hours that he'd beg Marjorie over to finish it off. He doubted he'd look good covered in green paint...  
  
"So, I thought it best to come back and help you draw. Otherwise our baby won't be able to tell what's what."  
  
Casper looked at her with such a clear look of mock hurt and even put a hand over his heart for added effect, earning a scoff from his lovely Aggie, while handing her a paintbrush of her own. At least Casper didn't need to call Marjorie and beg. She scared him, a lot. So instead, husband and wife both painted. It was easy to pain the sky blue and and the grass green without any real problems arising until details were needed.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Casper frowned at the misshappen colored botch on the wall. The circle had turned out more a wonky egg like shape and and rather crooked. The clouds previous has turned out no better. Just lumpy swirls of white paint.  
  
"I think it looks cute." Aggie commented in a soothing voice. Aggie's flowers she was working on in the grass turned out more cute and proper compared to Casper's sky.   
  
Noticing how her husband's mood was starting to sour more and more, she began to formulate a plan to cheer him up. Dipping a smaller paintbrush into the bucket of black paint, she reached out and began to draw a silly little face on the egg-shaped painting.   
  
"Hey you..." Casper felt his negative mood rise into a more positive state as he took in the stupid face his wife had added. Two could play that game.   
  
Casper took the paintbrush from her hand, and dipped it into the black paint, and gave one of her flowers a silly little hat in retaliation. Aggie smirked happily at this and thus they continued this back and forth doodling until the day was over.  
  
When evening rolled around the walls of the nursery once so stark white where now littered with their silly little doodles instead of the before planned meadow of flowers, the only thing left from that previous idea was two flowers left untouched, one wonky and misshapen while the other small and cutely proper.   
  
Together they formed a sweet little heart.


End file.
